Bonding Sisters
by Shadow Wolf 2013
Summary: Requested by: AlexTheLoneWolf.  WARNING: Contains Yuri Incest. Don't like, don't read. After Humphrey and Garth leave with Winston on a two week trip, Kate and Lilly make plans to spend some time together. They just didn't expect to have this much fun.


**_Bonding Sisters  
><em>**_In Kate's Point Of View_

I sat on the lush green grass of the Western part of Jasper Park, watching Humphrey walk away with my father, our three children around me. He had just told me that he and Winston were going out of the pack for two weeks. Two whole weeks! And he couldn't tell me why. He said that even he didn't know. My dad reassured me that I didn't need to worry. It was just two weeks after all.

"Mommy?"

"Is daddy going to come home?"

I looked down at our daughter, Kayla, the oldest of our three children. She and her two siblings, Lexi and Alex, were about four months old now. I honestly wasn't sure if Humphrey would come back or not. He wasn't going to some war that I didn't know about, right? I hoped not. I still had to assure our pups, either way. "Yes, dear. He'll come home. I'm sure of it." Then I smiled and started rubbing my nose on Kayla's stomach, tickling her. She started laughing, and her two siblings jumped on me, biting my ears. Their teeth had grown in by now, but they had learned already that biting too hard hurt us. So they were just nibbling on my ears.

I wasn't sure how, but I somehow ended up on my back. Alex, who was the youngest, climbed up on my stomach. I laughed from his nose tickling me. Kayla bit on my ears, gently pulling them with a playful growl. I swished my tail side-to-side, and I could feel that Alex was trying to catch it. I couldn't take it. Lexi was tickling me too much. I laughed as I spoke up. "Okay, okay! I—I give up! You win!"

Alex, Lexi, and Kayla stopped. I tried to calm down my laughter as I got up and saw them sitting side-by-side, smiling up at me. Kayla looked so much like her father with the grey and white fur and her beautiful blue eyes. She even acted like Humphrey sometimes, and had good jokes.

Without Humphrey... I was going to be bored for the next two weeks. "Mommy?" I looked at Lexi, staring up at me. She asked, "Can we go see Aunt Lilly?"

Lilly! She could keep me from getting bored! Right? We used to play together everyday when we were puppies. Why wouldn't she want to now? I smiled at Lexi, Alex, and Kayla as they stared up at me with hope in their eyes. "Sure. Let's go!"

"Race you there!" Alex yelled, running off.

I laughed. He was always wanting to run. He'd make a great hunter some day. I just knew it. I took after the three kids, pretending like I couldn't catch up to them, even though I knew I could pass them easily. We ran towards Lilly and Garth's den. They had no children yet, that I knew of, so they really enjoyed it when Humphrey and I brought the pups over for a while.

I was the last to run inside their den, and saw Kayla, Lexi, and Alex running towards Lilly, who was facing away from us all, and they jumped on her back. I heard Lilly's scream of fear for a second, quickly replaced by laughter. She hadn't heard us coming, or maybe we were just that fast. "Hey there!" Lilly laughed, playing with my pups. Lexi bit on her ear, gently tugging on her, while Alex and Kayla climbed on her, laughing. I looked around, and saw that Garth was gone.

After letting the pups finish playing with her, I watched my sister get up to her paws and shake her head, fixing her fur afterwards before sitting down. Then she looked at them. "How've you all been?"

"Great!" Lexi answered.

Kayla exclaimed, "We missed you though!"

"Yeah!" Alex agreed with his sister.

Lilly took all three of them into a group hug as she looked towards me. "How 'bout you, Kate? You been okay? I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah. Humphrey and I have just been busy."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"So... Where's Garth?"

Lilly lowered her head, and let the pups back up from her as they sat down, their tails wagging with excitement that they got to see their aunt after so long. Then Lilly answered my question. "He went with dad out of the territory. Said he couldn't tell me why."

"Really? Humphrey went with him too. Couldn't tell me where they were going."

"I've been bored since he left. I'm glad you all came."

I smiled. "It's just two weeks, Lilly. We'll survive. But... I was thinking. You want to hang out for the next two weeks?"

"Really?" Her tail flicked to the side once, but she forced it to stop by putting a paw on it.

"Yeah. We haven't really gotten to hang out for a long time. I could get mom to watch the kids and we could just have some fun around the pack, you know? Like old times."

"That sounds great," Lilly said, smiling.

"You mean..." Lilly and I looked at Alex. "You're leaving us?"

I shared a glance with Lilly before I stepped toward him. "Of course not, Alex. Not forever anyways. Aunt Lilly and I are just going to have some fun. You're going to stay with Grandma."

"Grandma!" They all shouted with excitement.

I laughed, and heard Lilly laugh as well. We spent the rest of the day together, talking about random subjects as they came to our minds. A day filled with laughter, fun, and watching the three pups play-fight with each other. The time went by so fast. But it was well-spent. The sun was beginning to set. I got up and turned my head to Lilly. "We should get back home before it gets too dark."

"Awww..." The three pups groaned.

"You can stay for the night if you'd like," Lilly offered us.

"Yeah!"

"Can we stay momma?"

"Please?"

They were looking at me with wide eyes of hopefulness. They always got to me when they did this... I smiled. "All right. We can stay, if it's okay with you, Lilly."

"Of course."

"Yay!" All three pups exclaimed. I chuckled as they jumped around sleepily. They had used all their energy during the day, and were tired now. They feel asleep quicker than I thought after a few more minutes awake. So did I.

I woke up the next morning to find the pups still sleeping, and Lilly awake. The sun was starting to rise. I got up, careful not to wake the pups. That was difficult to do because they were sleeping right next to me, pretty much pressed to my side. After making sure I hadn't woken them, I went over to Lilly and sat by her side. I knew she heard me when her ears twitched at the sound of my claws hitting silently against the rock. She turned to face me. "G'morning, Kate."

"G'morning. You always wake up this early?"

"Yeah. Garth and I always watch the sun rise and set together."

"Mm... Humphrey and I do sometimes too. Depends on if the pups are awake at the time though."

"I hear it hurts, giving birth."

"Yeah. A _lot_."

"Gee... Thanks for that."

I laughed, quietly. "Don't let that scare you though. It's completely worth it afterwards."

"I bet," she laughed. "Garth and I have been talking for a while now about having pups of our own soon."

"Can't wait to see them. I can tell you right now they're going to be beautiful."

She smiled at me. "You think so?"

"I _know_ s— Whoa!"

I ended up on my stomach, tackled by Alex. I laughed, as he sat on the back of my neck, biting my ear. I hadn't even heard him wake up. I heard Lilly's laughter as she watched me struggle to keep Alex on my back as I sat up. I managed to pull it of. I was sitting up, with Alex holding on to me, laughing. "Good morning, mom. Good morning, Aunt Lilly."

"G'morning," Lilly and I said together.

"Your brother and sister awake yet?" Lilly asked him, turning around.

"No, not yet," he answered.

"If you want to wake them up," I said. "We'll take you to grandma's den. You feel like spending the day with her?"

"Yeah!"

He slid down my back, running back to Lexi and Kayla. He woke them up in a few seconds, and they were already getting hyper when he told them they were going to my mom's. They really did love her. Whenever she took care of them while Humphrey and I spent the day together, they always wished they could stay a bit longer. We wanted to let them, but it was getting too dark. They told us that she told them amazing stories that they loved to hear. They even told Humphrey and I about the stories, and I recognized them. They were the same ones she used to tell me and Lilly. Kayla and Lexi enjoyed them more than Alex because they were about falling in love. He wasn't as interested as Kayla and Lexi, but he still liked to hear the stories.

Lilly and I followed the three of them. They kept begging us to hurry up so they could get there faster, but Lilly and I were still a bit tired. We tried to keep up with them as they jumped around, excited to see our mom. When we finally arrived, mom greeted them all with a group hug.

"Hi dears," she said. She looked at me and Lilly. "Hi girls. How've you been?"

"Pretty good," Lilly answered.

"We were wondering if you could watch the kids for the day."

"Of course. I'd love to, dear. Anytime. There a reason you want me to watch 'em today, though?"

"Well," Lilly said, "Kate and I were going to spend some time together 'cause we haven't seen each other in a while."

"Oh. That's sweet. You could use some bonding; stay close to each other."

"Come on, grandma!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Do you have any new stories?" Lexi asked.

Mom laughed. "Yes, dears. And I think you're going to like this one." She turned to me and Lilly. "You two go have fun."

"We will," Lilly said, turning to leave the den.

I turned with her, watching my mother as I did. "We'll be back later."

Mom was already starting the story when we exited the den. "You want to know how your parents fell in love?"

"Yeah!" Kayla almost screamed the answer.

I laughed, hearing them get excited. I guessed they were laying down from the shuffling I heard. I looked to Lilly. "So, what d'you wanna do first?"

"I have an idea..."

"Really? What is it?"

Lilly quickly patted me on the shoulder and said, "Tag! You're it!" before she ran away as fast a she could. I laughed and took off after her.

That was how we spent most of the day, going back and forth as being "it." I don't know how long we had been chasing each other, but I did know one thing. I was having a great time. I caught her a bit easier than she was getting me. Most likely because I was a hunter. Good for speed. We had to have been playing for five or six hours. I was amazed that we had so much energy in us. And we still had a lot of energy as Lilly was chasing me. I ran toward the river that used to separate the West and East. Lilly was catching up to me. Fast. Because I was getting worn out. Lilly had more stamina than I did, so she had a bit more energy in her than me. That was probably the only reason she caught up so fast. She would make a great hunter, if she was a little faster.

I was about to get ready to jump across the river when she leaped at me, taking me to the ground. The speed she was running at made us tumble forward, and I soon felt my fur getting drenched. We had rolled into the river. It was a good thing the water wasn't too deep. If it had been, we probably would have been coughing to clear our lungs. I held my head up, above the water. The rest of my body completely under the surface as I was on my back. Lilly lying on my stomach. She lifted herself up and shook her head to regain her senses, also shaking a little water out of her fur. "Wow," she said. "That was crazy."

I laughed. "Yeah, it was. But still, it was fun."

Lilly was still standing over me. I couldn't get up until she moved out of the way. Lilly lifted her legs and climbed off, going to the side. I got up to my paws, shaking the water out of my fur as she covered her eyes. Then we both sat in the water; it came up to our stomachs. Just under our chests. A little cold, but it felt good in the warm summer air.

"We... might as well clean up while we're already here, right?" Lilly suggested.

"Yeah. Right," I started rubbing my right paw over my legs, scratching over my body to get any dirt I could out of my fur. It was weird, seeing how much dirt was going in the water. I really had that much dirt on me? For how long? I didn't know. Maybe it was from our game of tag, when I was chasing Lilly, and she was kicking up dirt with every couple steps.

"So... Kate," Lilly said. "I was wondering... What's it like?"

"Hmm? What's what like?"

"Mating."

I froze, and looked at my sister. She wasn't the kind of wolf to ask a question like that. "It's... pretty good," I said awkwardly. "After you get through the pain of losing... _it_. Why d'you ask?"

"Well... I just wanted to know what I should expect. For when Garth and I... y'know."

"Oh..." I understood now. She just wanted to make sure she knew what to expect for her first time. How it all felt. But still... it was weird, talking to my sister about this. I don't care how close we were, it was still awkward. "Well... the pain will only last for a little bit," I informed her as I walked out of the river, getting back to dry land. Lilly followed after me, and we shook our fur dry. "But... after that, it's... amazing."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

I couldn't help but think back to that night. It had been right after the Moonlight Howl. He started by having me lay down on my back... then his tongue... Oh... I liked that part, but it didn't compare to what came after that. I could feel myself getting moist from the memory. "Kate... Woo! You still with me?" I snapped back to reality, Lilly sitting in front of me, waving her paw in front of my face. She laughed. "You okay?"

"Uh... yeah," I made a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, dry that drool off your face then."

"Huh?" I brought up my paw and wiped my my mouth, looking at my foreleg after I did. "Oh." I wiped off the rest of my mouth, making sure to get whatever drool I had. Lilly couldn't stop laughing at my embarrassment. "It's not funny, Lilly."

"Yeah, it kind of is." She tried to calm down as I put my leg in the water to clean the drool off before I shook my leg to dry it off. Her laughing slowly seized as I sat, waiting for it to stop. "Sorry, Kate. Couldn't help it. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Uh... N-nothing." Great... I stuttered. She'd know something was up. She knew me well enough to know that I only stuttered when I was lying. I wanted to curse myself.

"Come on, Kate. You and I both know you're lying. What is it?"

I sighed. "Fine... I was thinking about... mine and Humphrey's first time..."

I figured she would have laughed again. But her face stayed straight. "Oh... Well... What'd he do that would make you drool at a memory?"

I was just happy she didn't know I was getting wet down there... just thinking about it. "Lilly, this is too weird. I can't talk to you about this." I turned around, and started walking away. Not sure of exactly where I would go. Maybe back to get the kids, then head home.

"Come on, Kate. We're sisters, you can tell me."

I ignored her. Kept walking. I had gotten about twenty feet away from her before I heard it. Fast-paced pawsteps. Coming toward me. I turned back around to look at Lilly. She was running toward me. Before I realized it, she leaped at me, and pinned me down. I gasped when I felt her tail hit against my vulva. It felt good, and I had to force myself not to think about it. I wasn't sure if she knew it had done that or not. It didn't seem like it. She had me pinned down. I struggled to get free, but she was stronger. Somehow. How was she stronger than me? I was the Alpha! "Come on, Lilly! What are you doing?"

"I just want you to tell me what Humphrey did to get you to drool. That's all I want to know. Tell me that and I'll let you up."

"No! It's too weird!"

I saw Lilly's nose start moving. She smelled something. _Oh god... No... _She followed the scent, trying to find the source of it. Her head slowly moved down as she held me to the ground. I didn't know why, but seeing my sister on top of me, holding me down like this... was making me excited. Why was I getting wetter? I'm not like that. So... why wasn't I saying anything? Why was I just watching Lilly as she moved her head down. Her nose was pointing towards my opening. She turned her head back up and looked under her at me. "Kate? Are you...?"

I let out a nervous smile. "I... uh..."

"Oh..." she climbed off of me. "I'm... I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't—" Her nose wouldn't stop moving. She was still smelling the moistness on my lower regions. "Hmm... It... smells good."

That surprised me. She liked how I smelled? I was still on my back, unable to move Lilly moved over to my hind legs and my eyes widened when her head leaned in towards me. "Um... Kate? I know this might sound weird but... Can I... taste it?"

"Uh... Lilly... I don't th— Oh!"

She hadn't even bothered to let me answer. Lilly just leaned her head towards my opening, and licked me, making me gasp at the sudden shock. And I shuddered. I had to force a moan to stay in my throat. I liked the feel of it. My hind-legs involuntarily spread apart. I looked down my body at Lilly, still sniffing me. That one lick she gave me made me want her to continue. But she was my sister... This was completely inappropriate. Lilly took another lick, and a slight squeal escaped my mouth. She continued, slowly, taking a third lick. My body shuddered as my sister took that third taste on her tongue. I wanted more.

"Well... you taste better than you smell..."

I didn't know if she knew what I was thinking, or if she just wanted to taste me more. But she kept licking. My head lay softly on the ground, my eyes closed. My front paws resting on my chest as my sister licked my nether regions. I liked it. No... I loved it. "Oh..." I moaned. "Lilly... F-feels... so g-good..."

I didn't stutter because I was lying. I was telling the truth. It was just stuttered because I had to force the words out so she'd know I liked what she was doing. I just hoped that my kids never found out about this... Or my mom... Or dad... Or Humphrey. Or Garth. _Nobody _could find out about what Lilly and I were doing. I felt as if I was in heat, even though we both knew I wasn't.

I could feel every movement her tongue made on me. Running from bottom to top, as she took in the taste of my moist vulva. I opened my eyes to look at my pure white sister. She wasn't the kind of girl to be doing this. So why was she? I wasn't about to ask her now. Not if it meant ruining this. It was difficult for me to decide whether to let her continue because it felt great, or if I should stop this because she was my sister. It was wrong.

"Mm..." I moaned. I could feel my chest rising and falling. My heart-rate growing faster with each movement she made on me. Her tongue dipped inside me, making me moan a bit louder. I knew that no matter how good it felt, I couldn't let my moaning or squeals of pleasure get too loud. Just in case there was anybody within hearing range.

"Tastes so good..." Lilly said, quickly getting back to licking before I could miss her.

"T-thanks..."

This was almost as good as when Humphrey did it to me... I felt my sister's paws go around my legs, and rest on my hips. Like she wanted to hold me closer to her. I squirmed, trying to get a bit closer. I wanted to give her the same pleasure she was giving me... But would she let me? I put my paw down in front of her face, blocking her from me. "Lilly... I want to do something..."

"What is it?"

I got up to my paws so I was sitting in front of her. "Can you... lay down on your back for me?"

"O-okay..."

She did as I asked. I sighed, debating whether I should really do this. We both seemed to want it. I went over to Lilly's head, and climbed over her. My vulva hovering above her head, and her own opening just underneath mine. I lowered myself down, so my body was resting on hers. I hoped my weight on her wasn't enough to hurt her. I soon felt the tongue continue its licking on my opening. I had to control myself. _Come on, Kate... _I lowered my head to her opening, and saw that she was getting wet. I brought my nose down and smelled her. Smelled... good... I slowly let my tongue fall out, and licked my sister's opening. She gasped. I liked the taste. It was... sweet. I loved how my sister tasted. I continued the licking, moving slowly as I felt my own opening being licked.

It was one of the best moments of my life. I knew that Lilly had to be really sensitive to this. I had actually known what it felt like being licked there. But Lilly had no idea. These feelings were new to her. I felt Lilly's tongue dip inside me, making my head drop down, enough pleasure to make my licking on her seize. She wouldn't stop long enough for me to regain control of myself. So I just waited until my body got a bit more used to the feeling of her tongue being inside me. I stuck my own tongue inside her. And she stopped, moaning at the pleasure I gave her. I swirled my snake-like tongue in slow circles inside of her. Her paws wrapped around my hips, and pulled me closer to her face, licking me again with even more pleasure.

It seemed like a competition between us. Who could give the other more pleasure? I took the challenge, and kept licking her. She didn't stop this time, and increased the speed of her tongue inside of me. Felt so good that I wanted to just stop licking her and enjoy it. But I wanted her to feel good as well. I could hear our moans mixing with each other as both of our tongues circled in the other's vulva. My breathing was starting to quicken. My heart-beat already at its maximum pulse rate.

I could feel that I was getting close.

Lilly's hips pushed up against my tongue like she wanted me to go deeper, or faster. I didn't know which she wanted. So I did both. I stuck my tongue deeper inside her and circled around faster. Loving the taste as I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling she was giving me. I pushed my waist lower, hoping she'd do the same to me. I was glad when she did. My sister's tongue going deeper and moving faster inside of me was amazing. And the fact that I was doing the same for her made me excited. I could barely feel my juices sliding out of me, and I could tell she was greeting them, loving the taste. Her own sex juice was coming up to greet my taste buds, and I gladly lapped them up.

"I'm getting close, Kate..." She said.

Her tongue continued inside of me. "So am I, Lilly... Keep going... Faster. Just don't stop."

Her paws held my waist down on her tongue, keeping me still as she continued circling her tongue inside me. Both of our hips were bucking against the other's tongue. We both started circling as fast as we could, and I tried to get myself away from her. It was getting too much for me. Her paws held me against her though, making me stay and making my pleasure increase as my orgasm built with her still licking me. I did the same to her. I felt my climax reach me, and my juices dripped from me, greeting Lilly's tongue as she endlessly continued. It was too difficult for me to keep licking her. But I managed to do it. My cheeks were burning. My vulva aching with pure ecstasy, wanting Lilly to stop. But I didn't want her to. Her licking me while I was cumming felt too good to want her to stop.

I knew she had to be experiencing the same thing I was. It was as if the endless licking was making our orgasms endless as well. Making it a never-ending feeling of bliss pulsating from our cores.

It became too much for me to continue. I brought my tongue back in my mouth. My teeth clenching to keep from screaming in pure ecstasy. It was no use, it still came out, but it was quieter than it would have been. My clenched teeth muffled the sound a bit. I squealed in pleasure as she took that one last lick. Our orgasms were over. I fell to Lilly's side, panting heavily. _That was amazing... _"Wow... Lilly... you were... g-great..." I said in between exhausted pants.

She was panting just like me. "S-so were... you..." I turned, and crawled toward her, licking her on the cheek when I was within reach. She rolled onto her stomach, and smiled at me. "We're not... d-done yet... Kate..."

"We're not?"

"No. I h-have... another idea in m-mind. G-get on your back for me."

Her breathing was already calming down. I did as I was told, rolling onto my back for her. I watched my sister as she pushed herself on to her paws. I saw her legs buckle as she stepped over me. I could already see what she was doing. Lilly lowered her body, and pressed her organ down on mine. I closed my eyes, moaning at the contact. I put my paws around my sister's neck, and looked her in the eyes. "I love it... already..." I smiled up at the used-to-be-innocent sister of mine.

Lilly didn't look so innocent to me anymore. Not when she was pressing her organ on mine. She was so naughty... And I liked it. Lilly started moving, grinding our openings against each other. It was an incredible feeling. I kept my paws around her neck the whole time. The sensation I had felt during my climax was still with me, faintly. Which made the feelings I had now even better. Was it the same for Lilly? I hoped so. Lilly and I could let out our moans this time, now that ours mouths weren't busy. "Oh... Yes, Lilly..."

"Mmm... Feels so good..."

"Faster, Lilly..."

I pushed my hips up against her, trying to add more pressure between our two organs. It was amazing, making more pressure while my sister moved faster. The fact that it was my sister doing this with me made me excited. We could have done this anytime in our lives, and we hadn't until now. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. This was just too amazing to know I had lived so long without feeling it. Though... my time with Humphrey was about as great. Him inside me, filling me, was amazing. But I couldn't compare it to my sister. Her organ was different from Humphrey's... So of course it would feel different on me.

Lilly lowered her head, still moving against me, and rested her nose on my cheek. I gently pushed her head up, and put my nose against hers. She opened her eyes, still moving her hole on my opening. Our noses rubbed together, just as our two organs were doing. This made me more excited. Humphrey had been the only other wolf I'd rubbed noses with. And that was when we were getting married. To do this with Lilly made my heart beat even faster than it already was. I truly loved my sister. Not as much as I loved Humphrey though. He was my husband. I just... Lilly was my sister. I loved her a sister. A close sister.

I could feel her breathing on my face. Not really breathing as much as it was panting. I smiled as I panted with her. Our panting synchronized with not only each other, but with the rhythm of our thrusts against each other. We tried to keep our noses together too. _So amazing... I can't believe how great this feels. _Our organs grinding against the other's, our juices mixing together.

"Yes..." Lilly moaned.

"Feels amazing..." My eyes were starting to roll back inside my head. I felt Lilly moving even faster. Our bodies were making me feel warm with the heat they shared with each other. I moved my paws from the pack of her neck, and stretched them down to Lilly's hips, pushing her down on me, wanting more pressure on the point of our grinding. I helped her move faster by using my paws to pull her toward me.

"Oh... I'm... I'm gonna cum, Kate!"

I was getting close too, but from Lilly's bucking hips, I wasn't as close as she was. I brought my paws back to her neck. I didn't know if she'd be able to keep moving if she was cumming. So, quickly, I pulled her to the side, sending her to the ground as I rolled on top of her. I'd keep moving during her orgasm, sending her pleasure to heights she never felt before. She lay on the ground under me, panting faster than I was as I kept rubbing against her, moving as fast as I could. Rocking my body back and forth, making my sister moan. Her fur was resting on her left eye, just as she used to wear it. I kept moving as I used my nose to push the fur out of her eye so I could see both of her beautiful lavender-colored orbs. She was calling out my name, making me even more excited. "Yes, Kate... Yes... Oh, Kate... That feels amazing. Yes... Don't stop. Oh, oh! I'm cumming!"

Her eyes closed, and I saw her jaws clenching together. I could tell that she was cumming. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Seeing my sister being sent into her climax underneath me, was making me go over the edge. "Oh, yes... I'm cumming too, Lilly!"

I kept moving, adding pleasure to my orgasm as me and Lilly came together, our juices mixing. I lowered my head next to hers, my left cheek pressing against hers. I had to. I couldn't keep my head up. My hips bucking against my sister, my body aching for it to stop, though I didn't want it too. It felt too amazing. I never wanted this to stop. The speed of my panting was as fast as it could get.

Then, I collapsed on top of Lilly. My body exhausted from the amount of pleasure it had just experienced. This had to be the most amazing experience of my life. Aside from my night with Humphrey, that is. I let my body slide down her side, gently landing on the grass next to my sister. Both of us were panting like mad. We were looking at each other, staring in the other's eyes. Smiles on both of our faces.

"That was amazing, Lilly..."

"I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Oh, I did..." I smiled. I didn't know if my tail was wagging or not. I was too exhausted to feel it if it was. I doubted my body had enough energy for it to do that though. "I can't believe we just did, that."

Lilly giggled. "Me neither. But I'm... sort of happy that we did..."

"So am I... But... don't you feel kind of... dirty? I mean, we're sisters. We shouldn't have..."

"It's okay, Kate. It's not like there's a chance of either of us being pregnant. No one has to know about this."

I smiled again, and looked up to the sky. Lilly looked up with me. We were both on our back, lying in the grass. I still couldn't imagine it... Lilly, being like _this_? I never thought I'd see my innocent little sister like this. But with her to be like this with _me_? That made this harder to believe for me.

How long did Lilly and I lay there together? I don't know. But I knew it was long enough for our breathing to calm down again. The sky, with it's red-orange glow, and the river with its peaceful sound of running water right behind us... It was so peaceful. Wait... red-orange glow? My eyes widened, and I got up to my paws, sitting on my haunches. "Lilly... We should get home. It's about to get dark."

"Okay," she said before getting up to her paws. "We should clean up first."

I sniffed the air around us. I could smell the scent of what we had done... Our sex juices was easy to smell. It was such a distinguishable scent from everything else. Mom would be able to smell it for sure, because her nose was better than mine. "You're right."

I walked over to the river, and jumped in. Immediately beginning to tremble when I felt how cold it was. It felt colder than it had earlier. I was about to warn Lilly about the temperature, but didn't have enough time before she jumped in. I sat where I was, using my paws to rub all over my body, hoping the water was getting rid of the scent. I kept smelling everywhere my nose could reach, making sure the scent was going away. It was. Slowly. I looked to Lilly. She was doing the same thing. I moved over towards Lilly, moving up behind her back.

I lifted my paws and started rubbing the middle of her back, where I knew she couldn't reach. Lilly stayed still while I cleaned her back, splashing some water on her with my paw before I continued rubbing. I kept sniffing, searching for the scent. I couldn't smell it anymore. Not on her anyways. I wasn't sure about me. "Okay, I got the scent off you. That I can tell, anyways."

She turned around and smiled. "Thanks. Your turn."

I turned around, and felt my sister's paws washing my back. Hearing and feeling the water splash on me as she cleaned off my back. As she did this, I decided to start a conversation with her. "I'm glad we did this, Lilly. I had a great time."

"So did I." She was silent for a minute, and I didn't feel her paws on my back anymore. I figured she was sniffing for the sweet-smelling scent. "All clean."

"Okay," I said. "Now let's get home. Quick."

"Right," Lilly agreed. The two of us jumped out of the river, back to dry land. We quickly dried our fur, and used the claws on our paws to straighten out our fur so it looked like we hadn't done much. Then, we ran for home. On the way, I thought over what had occurred between me and Lilly. My sister and I had just had sex... and I couldn't believe it, no matter how many times I went over the events in my mind. Mom couldn't find out about this. Dad couldn't. Humphrey, Garth, Kayla, Lexi, Alex... Everybody in Jasper. None of them could find out what happened. It wouldn't only ruin our reputations, but it would probably get us in serious trouble as well.

The two of us arrived home in no time, and we slowed down before entering the den so it didn't look like we had hurried to get home. We walked in together. And I saw that Kayla, Lexi, and Alex were all asleep, huddled together. They looked so adorable when they slept together. I looked to my mother. Lying right beside them. She was still awake. Mom looked to me and Lilly when she saw us come in. She came over to us, quietly, careful not to wake the pups. She whispered to us, "They just fell asleep about an hour ago. Better to let them sleep for now."

I nodded. "Yeah. You mind if we stay here tonight?"

"Not at all, dear. You're always welcome here."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Mom smiled, and was silent for a minute. "Why do you two smell like wet wolf?"

"Oh," I said. "We were playing tag, and kept kicking up dirt on each other. So we just cleaned up in the river before coming home."

It wasn't a lie. We really did do that. All I did was leave out the part in between. So, it wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the _complete _truth.

"So... I assume you two had a fun day, then?"

I looked to my side at Lilly, and smiled. She smiled back. We looked back at our mother and Lilly answered innocently. "Best day ever."


End file.
